1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a case for a film camera with a film magazine which can be mounted at various positions. The case comprises at least one opening for the passage of the film, an insertion holder for receiving essentially diametrically opposed, formed shoulders of the film magazine and a lock for the latter.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a case is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,436. In this known case, two openings for the passage of the film are provided, one of which is located on the back wall of the case and the other on the top of the case. Insertion holders are located in the area of the two openings which holders have the function of selectively receiving a film magazine.
However, this results in the disadvantage that the particular opening which is not used for receiving the magazine must be closed with a cover and further results in a concomitant expense for tightness against light, dirt and sound.